After the death
by jillyvicy
Summary: Elizabeth is killed and Nichole, her younger sister, and Ciel try to find the murderer. ocxCiel Rated T for gruesome scenes and adult language Written by jillyvicy and Lady of Lillypadz... This story will be updated every Friday.
1. Chapter 1: The murder- Jilly

**Disclaimer: We don't own any characters but Nichole... so far. This story is being written by two cousins, jillyvicy and Lady of Lillypadz. Check her out.  
**

* * *

"Run Elizabeth!" I scream, waiting for death that does not come. Elizabeth is frozen at the sight of the red beast charging at us, wielding a chainsaw. "I said run god damn it!" I scream, trying to distract the red thing, trying to save the frozen Elizabeth. I run ahead, trying to reach Elizabeth before the _thing _does.

"Elizabeth?" a surprised voice that belongs to Ciel asks. "Grell! Stop! What are you doing?!" the boy asks, staring at his frozen fiancé. In that moment, I reach Elizabeth first. I stand in front of her, arms stretched out away from my sides. But that doesn't stop the red-headed maniac called _Grell. _

"_STOP_!" I scream, clamping my eyes shut, as the beast raises the chainsaw above his head. I hear two screams, one of which was mine, the other one belonged to Elizabeth. I hear the chainsaw stop, moments after Lizzie's scream was cut off. I hear a **_Thump! _**and open my eyes. I see my pure white lace dress splotched with crimson red blood that didn't belong to me.

"Elizabeth..." I hear Ciel whisper as tears well in his eyes. I turn my back to the murderer to see my older sister, laying dead on the street, eyes open, white dress stained. I scream, falling to my knees, covering my ears with my blood stained, originally white, lace gloved hands. I cry, picking up my sister's head and placing it in my lap.

"Elizabeth! Ellie! Lizzie! **_WAKE_**** UP!**" I scream, calling her the nick-names I gave her when I was younger. I get snapped back into reality by the laughter that the wretched old Grell-demon produced. I get up after lightly placing her head back into her 'resting' position. I scream and charge at the person responsible for this. I reach the demon who was now laughing at my pain, suffering, and loss, and tackle him. I pin him to the ground and hit him repeatedly.

"Sebastian!" Ciel calls his butler, crying buckets. "Help Nichole kill Grell, or at least, as close as you can get him to death." Sebastian hesitated and Ciel responded to his hesitation by saying, "This is an order."

"Yes, my lord." the butler says as a devilish grin spreads across his face. When Sebastian was about to reach us, the red-haired demon kicked me into the air. I flew about 20 feet back and landed on the hard ground. Sebastian was in my place before I landed, only this time, Grell seemed happy.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell said with an aura of love around him, "I didn't know you like being on top! It's more fun up there, but it's your-" Grell was interrupted with a punch in the face. "Oh! Love hurts!" Grell cried, clutching his heart, or where it was supposed to be.

"You monster!" I scream, tears streaming down my face, "Why did you take my big sister?!" I ask, gaining everyone's attention. I had crawled to where she lay, joined by Ciel once I had spoken the words. "She was my only happiness! The only one who loved me!" I scream, trying to guilt a heartless monster. Apparently, it worked. The man stared at me with sorrowful eyes, looking at my sister's blood all over my dress... my light blonde, curly hair... my paled ivory face, streaking down one of my blue eyes that have specks of silver, gold, and purple... The man gasped as he saw my sister's blood all over me... He let a tear slide down his cheek as he saw me sitting in my sister's blood, hugging her fiancé who was also in grieving.

"I... I-I... was... o-only d-do-doing my j-job." Grell stuttered, tears running down his face. "Speaking of which, I have to get back to Will with her soul. Later Sebas-chan!" the freak said, winking and kissing Sebastian's cheek, fully recovered from my guilt-trick, running away with the chainsaw. I watched him leave through blurry eyes as her ran into the sunset, crying over my loss. I finally fell onto her dead body for support, and then, drained of energy, I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Phantomhive Estate- Jilly

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot, mix and Nichole...**

* * *

When I woke up, I was... _Where was I? A carriage? Maybe Ellie... oh, that's right, there isn't any loving sister Ellie anymore. All because of that Grell dude. _I thought, letting a few silent tears escape my eyes.

"Nichole?" Ciel's voice asked in concern, "Are you hurt?" I shook my head slowly, indicating that I was alright, but my tears obviously made him worry. As he raised and eyebrow, he asked, "Are you sure? You can stay at the Phantomhive estate. With one phone-call, your fam-"

"No. Don't call my family. Please just pretend that... that I... had died with... with... with Ellie." I interrupted, crying when I thought of her. Ciel was obviously surprised by answer. "Please..." I beg, not wanting to go back to the house without Lizzie. _I know what they'll say. _I thought. _They'll say 'Why didn't you stop the person? She was more important than you. She was your older sister and she was engaged. _Yes, that's what they would say.

"Wouldn't you want your family to know that you're safe?" Ciel asked with furrowed brows, obviously confused. I nodded and sighed, not wanting to admit how much they hated me compared to my 13 year old sister. Luckily, but also creepily, Sebastian knew.

"Her family looks down on her when Elizabeth's there." He explains. "Since Elizabeth was engaged at 13, her parents were happy and proud, but a little disappointed that Nichole wasn't already engaged." I was shocked. _How did he know all of this? _

"But she's only 8!" Ciel exclaimed. "That's crazy! 13 is still to early, let alone 8!" Ciel was obviously **very **upset with my family. "Sebastian, we're going to allow her to stay with us at the Phantomhive estate."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered with a little hesitation that was barely noticeable.

* * *

**Time Warp: Phantomhive Estate**

* * *

"Welcome back, young-" the Phantomhive employees began saying, then stopped once they saw a little Elizabeth with longer hair. They saw her and her dress covered in blood. They saw tears streaks on her cheeks. She was crying and clinging to Ciel, who surprisingly didn't look annoyed. Just sad and sorrowful. He, too, was covered in blood. So was Sebastian.

"What happened?" a reddish-pink-haired maid with giant glasses asked me. Her eyes were almost hypnotic, until she hid them behind Ceil as I cried. Ciel gave her a 'shut-up-or-I'll-have-Sebastian-kill-you' look.

"I-I need to... clean up." I said to Ciel. Ciel nodded, looking at my sister's blood all over me.

"Mey-Rin," Sebastian call the maid back, and she appeared in front of us, "I trust that you'll take good care of Nichole." She nodded and then he whispered something to her and led Ciel away.

"Hi..." I said shyly, blushing a little while looking at my bloody white shoes. Mey-Rin and two other workers looked at me like I was an animal.

"Who is this?" A cute blonde boy, who I expect was the gardener, asked. He looked about 15 years old.

"Doesn't she look like Eliza-" asked another blonde man with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Mey-Rin clamped her hand over his mouth. _So that's what Sebastian said._

"I'm her little sister." I say, smiling. _I shouldn't worry them yet._ "Can I get washed up though?" I ask, feeling the blood dry up. Mey-Rin nods and leads me up the stairs, into a room, and then, into a bathroom. I take my bloody clothes off and get into the bath. When I look back, the blood-stained white-lace-outfit was gone, and a couple of fluffy white towels were on the counter.

* * *

I got out of the bath and wrapped myself in a towel. I walked into the room, but didn't see any clothes. I walked into the hall and looked both ways. I saw Sebastian come down one end.

"I apologize, Nichole." He said, approaching me with a big whit box. "Your parents were at the door. As of now, you and your sister are dead." He informed me. I nodded and smiled, taking the box he held out to me.

"Thank you, Sebastian." I say. I am about to head into my room when Mey-Rin and the two blonde men come running down the hall. They were chasing... a big dog?

"Plu-plu!" The young boy screams. Sebastian sighed as my eyes widened at the charging beast. _Will I really die? _I wonder, thinking back to the events of today. _Will it kill me just as Grell killed Ellie? _I cower behind Sebastian, dropping the box, and almost dropping my towel.

"Stop." Sebastian orders, and the terrifying dog obeys. "Sit. Follow Finn." The dog follows as the young boy walks outside. The older man already left and Mey-Rin rushed towards me and Sebastian.

"Miss Nichole!" Mey-Rin said, "I'm so sorry about your loss, yes." I nodded, smiled, picked up the box, and went into my room to change. I opened the box to find a frilly violet-lace mid-thigh dress with short sleeves. Along with that, there were long white socks with a violet bow on the top of each, violet-lace fingerless gloved, a violet chocker-collar with white lace on the edges, and a violet lace bow that I put in front of my high-ponytail. I walked out and down the hall. I pass a room with an open door and hear Ciel's voice.

"Nichole." he says, getting my attention. "Come in here. The dinning room will be used tomorrow." I nodded and went in the room to see Sebastian setting up a small table, the kind you see in cafés.

"Tonight, we will be serving salmon filet with a side of spinach salad and baked potatoes. Oolong tea will be served with this meal." Sebastian informed us. I nodded my head since I was in too much shock to say anything. _We can eat in the study? And have tea past noon? This is awesome! I see why Ellie always wanted to come here! I feel so free! _I smiled, until I realized a problem.

"Wait. Who will you marry Ciel?" I ask now that his fiancé is dead. He paused a moment, thinking.

"I... don't really know." he admitted sheepishly. I realized that if I had gone back home, I would most likely be his new fiancé. I think he realized this too. Not wanting to speak, we just ate in silence.

"Sebastian!" Mey-Rin called out from the doorway. "Someone's here, yes." she said as soon as he looked at her. Sebastian sighed, set the tea pot down on the table, and left the room.

"Ma'am, you can't disturb the earl. Don't go in there. Ma'am." Sebastian called, getting closer. Then, the door slammed open and a women in a red satin dress and short blonde hair stood in the doorway. _Mom?! _


	3. Chapter 3: The crazy woman- Jilly

**Disclaimer: The authors don't own anything or anyone but the plot and Nichole. Check out the second author, too. Lady of Lilypadz. She's sort of random, but so is Jilly, so... R&R **

**Jilly: Sorry for the short chapter...**

* * *

I sit under the earl's desk, looking at the blonde hair woman cry. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" she screams. Mey-Rin sits in my spot, looking like she was just doing business with the earl.

"Elizabeth's body is at the Undertaker's being sized for a coffin and Nichole is... well, we don't really know where she is." Ciel lied, making me inclined to believe him.

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" mom cried, talking about Lizzie. "I WANT HER DEAD OR ALIVE! AND FIND THE ONE WHO ALOWED THIS TO HAPPEN!" she screeched at the earl, who looked annoyed. "God damn the fucking Nichole." Mother adds under her breath. Ceil's eyes widen and Mey-Rin gasps. Sebastian just stares at the lady who shocked the whole room.

"She's your daughter!" Ciel yelled in frustration. "How can you even say something so... so... so veil and hate filled?!" Mother just laughed in a witchy sort of way.

"You never loved Elizabeth, did you _earl?_" She sang, making the boy freeze at the mention of his dead fiancé's name. "You _never_ visited her, she always visited you. You _wanted_ her to die, didn't you? You _wanted_ her to be gone so that you were free, didn't you?" She said harshly as she lowly approached the grieving boy. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I wanted to jump up and save him, but that's what she wanted.

"SHUT UP!" Ciel screamed at the laughing woman. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF LOVE?! YOU ONLY LIKED ELIZABETH BECAUSE SHE WAS ENGAGED TO ME! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOUR OTHER DAUGHTER IS BREATHING OR NOT! YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME OF LOVE UNTIL YOU CAN SMILE TO YOUR 8 YEAR OLD AND SAY 'I LOVE YOU' TO HER AND HAVE IT BE THE TRUTH!" Mother looked surprised, as though she had just been stabbed in the heart. She stumbled backwards gasping. My mother looked at him, and left the room. Sebastian closes the door and walks. I come out from under the desk and fall into the cushioned leather chair, eyes wide. I run to Ciel and hug him.

"Thank you thank you thank you." I repeated into his royal-blue blazer. He looked stunned by my sudden actions, but he hugged me back awkwardly. "She deserved to hear that. I know she did. Thank you."

"I only told her what you told me." Ciel said as Mey-Rin got up and left the room ever so quietly. "She heard the facts and that's all. I didn't lie, but I didn't blow our cover." Ciel said, and I nodded, agreeing with him. I let go of him, and go to grab my plate. I set it down and we sit to eat. The door slams open a moment later, and I don't turn. I don't have to turn to know that its my mother, about to kill me. Instead, I sip my tea and talk to Ciel.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay any longer, Ciel." I apologize as the third beast charges at me. I can see it in Ciel's eye. I let out, possibly the last scream in my young life. I know it's the last, whether I die or not.

"Sebastian!" Ciel screams, throwing the eye patch onto the ground beside us. "Somebody!" Answering his scream, Finn grabs mother's ankle, making her fall to the ground.

"What kind of mother tries to kill an eight year-old?" Finn asks in a teasing tone, which only angered my mother, making her want to kill me even more.

"Thank you, Finny!" I say smiling and turning toward him in my chair.

"No problem." Finny says with a smile. Sebastian walks in and grabs my mother's wrist. He pulls her out of the room and Finny guards the door.

"I like you eye, Ciel." I say as he realizes the eye patch is on the floor. Ciel grabs the eye patch and ties it. "It's almost like mine." I say, showing Ciel my violet eye that usually hides behind my bangs. I had one blue and one violet. He looked with interest. "Long ago," I began telling him the story behind it, "I decided to try on violet contacts, but I only got one on. I didn't know that they hadn't dried yet, so it stained my iris. It didn't effect my vision though. My mother thinks that it will lessen my chances for a fiancé, so she told me to hid it and I did." I didn't dare ask about his eye, since it seemed personal.

"I got mine when I got Sebastian." Ciel answered plainly. I could tell that we wouldn't go further into the conversation, so we at in silence. I finished as Sebastian returned. I started picking up my dishes, but Sebastian simply took them.

"You should prepare for bed, Nichole." Sebastian said, clearing Ciel's dishes as well as my own. "A nightgown has been placed on your bed in the room from before. That will be your room from now on." I nodded and started walking.

"Goodnight Ciel." I called over my shoulder. "Goodnight Sebastian and Finny." I added.

"Goodnight Nichole." They all replied after I said goodnight to them. I said goodnight to everyone I passed, and was answered every time. When I reached my room, I changed out of my dress and into my nightgown, hanging my dress, folding the socks, placing the accessories on the nightstand, and placing my shoes by the door. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep, crying for the loss of my sister. The only one who loved me. The only one who kept me alive, until now...


	4. Chapter 4: Luggers -Lilly 3

**Well I felt partially guilty for making my cousin update 3 chapters on her own when I'm the one who asked if we could write a story together.../cough cough/ ****SO THE LADY OF THE LILLYPADZ DECIDED TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER**** :o !**

* * *

"Here is your outfit for the morning, My Lady," Sebastian bowed lowly. His nose grazed the polished floors and his fringe dangling in front of his closed eyes. I cheerfully smiled at him.

My eyes scanned the adjustable dress and suffocating corset that laid upon my bed sheets, "Thank you Mr. Sebastian."

He slithered out of the door silently grace in his every step, "Please excuse me, however I need to help Ciel.." Adding in a hushed whisper, "He can't even lace up his own riding boots you know?"

The visible eye that wasn't hidden beneath my bangs widened at that information. Heck I was only eight and I could proudly do that! In fact, I can _almost _reach the sink to brush my 'pearly whites' as Lizzie used to call them, "Is he injured? Can he not move Mr. Sebastian?!"

"No, no it's nothing like that," Sebastian snickered from the doorway cooling my concern, "he's just lazy."

"Oh," I laugh hopping off the plush bed. _Okay sure I lost my older sister who was possibly my only role-model. Sure my parents dislike me in a way. But hey I still have Edward right? Although, he is probably devastated at the loss of our sister he would always dot on us, I suppose he didn't ever want me visiting the Phantomhive manor...well because he claimed, "Ciel is an evil Lord! He just seeks to steal every sister of mine and kidnap their cuteness!" Or some nonsense like that._

I waddled outside still bundled up in my nightgown and out the door trying to follow the fleeing butler who kept glancing at his silver pocket watch. Heh. I bet he can't see me! He gave a wary glance behind him. I dived behind an alabaster wall hitting my head on a painting of an uncommon wild plant. I wasn't too sure of the name, but can you blame me? I'm only eight really I'm not some genius. The plant was rough and torn on the sides, it spread out on the dark background, and was dehydrated of any fluid. The veins and roots of the unknown species of vegetation were swollen making your eyes secretly admire the unappealing, yet unique appearance. I crawled out of my hiding place like an army troop my knees suffering against the highest quality of amethyst cotton rug.

Two pairs of shoes lined up with my tunnel vision, "What are you doing?" The familiar voice of my cousin questioned perceptively.

"I'm..." I turn my head slightly. Darn, they caught me red-handed. "Looking for my luggers? **(1)**"

"Really?" He teased his visible eye that wasn't covered by the silky eye patch seemed to mock me, "What do they look like Sebastian can help you find them."

I nervously hopped up to my feet the pink and lavender striped socks thumped the rough carpet. My nightgown a light violet hue? Or was it a really, really light lavender? Or maybe-well anyways it fluttered really prettily! Kind of like a princess dress of some sort, "Um well you see dear cousin of mine and his imitating butler who is making me apprehensive, I must have simply misplaced them on my dresser you know? Ah that's right they're on my dresser!" I exclaim slamming my fist into my open palm that has been scraped against the not-so-plush fabric beneath my wriggling feet.

"That's nice that you have found them I thought perhaps you could have lost them on your way to snooping into my lord's room," Sebastian grinned hitting the bull's-eye! My blonde eyebrow twitched and Ciel accusingly rose his slender eyebrow.

I started fidgeting with the pale ashy blonde hair which I never really liked. I was a bit Effie on that subject; If liked my hair or not? I'm not to sure because Elizabeth's hair was perfect. Just the right length and an outstanding shimmer to it. My hair stood on my neck, "Hey you know you have dead plants in here?" Sebastian turned to the direction I was pointing ,the two towering my small height, and he frowned.

"I thought I told Finny too," He murmured. I whizzed towards my room stumbling over the rug, my own petite feet, and finally air. Then after a handful of trips and Ciel mumbling about how stupid Sebastian is for criticizing a painting my face implanted with the door. _Okay that hurt. Actually it hurt a lot. No I'm serious I think I broke my face or something because this really, really hurts! _

Mey-Rin noticed me carrying handfuls of fine china, "Are you hurt Miss Nichole?!" She squeaked being as clumsy as ever and realizing her grip on the plates. I rubbed my throbbing button nose tears welling in my eyes. _Elizabeth is strong! She wouldn't cry! I can be as good as big sister! I can do it! _

"Are any of you two hurt?" Sebastian questioned snatching the plates before they shattered and collided with the floor. _I can't do it big sister! I'm just not strong like you. _

Leaping at Ciel who elegantly walked towards the havoc, he stumbled slightly catching my weeping frame. "I'm sorry Ciel I wanted to see if you needed any help because Sebastian said you were lazy! And then I tried being like Bard because he was all cool and strong in the army and like a ninja and Elizabeth is strong too and then when you guys caught me I didn't mean to trick you two! And then I started running and I tripped over the carpet, then I tripped on the nightgown since it's long, and then my socks because- wait no my feet because they were in front of each other! Oh and then I tripped over the air because that stuff is just _everywhere_! And my face now hurts." I rambled my tears soaking his freshly changed wardrobe.

"It's fine," Ciel assured impatiently patting my bird's nest, I mean hair, as if I was a dog. "Just be more careful and have Bard give you some ice from the kitchen." He instructed his face turning a slight pink from stress?

"Sir, yes sir!" I saluted enthusiastically jumping from his arms and charging towards the kitchen Mey-Rin hot on my heels with warnings, she herself should consider due to her clumsiness.

* * *

**Third person P.O.V **

The young earl ran a calloused hand through his hair, "I feel slightly worried for her well-being and my mansion's."

"I can see why," Sebastian noted. Explosions and puffs of black smoke emitted from the kitchen not surprising the deadpanned expressions of the two.

"Well then Sebastian let's get going," Ciel smirked fastening the knot on his eye patch and waving a letter with a crimson embroidery stamped on it. They escaped from the hectic manor, the butler opening the door of the carriage for his master to get inside.

Their eyebrows twitched uncontrollably at the sight, "So where are you guys going off to?" Nichole chirped aderline pumping through her sugar high body.

"Your not coming," Ciel bluntly told the pouting eight-year-old.

"Whhhhhyyy nooooottt?" She moped refusing to budge from her comfortable seat in the plush vehicle.

"It's too dangerous," Sebastian warned politely trying to detach the defiant child from the inside of the carriage.

"Please? I'll keep my mouth shut and listen all the way you know? Not a word from me!" The blonde girl zipped her lips, hopefully playing with the hem of her nightgown.

Ciel dragged out a sigh getting inside and slamming the door, "Fine. Sebastian let's go."

* * *

**(1) Luggers are what they used to call earrings xD SORRY IT'S SHORT GUYS I HAZ LIKE 10 DIFFERENT STORIES O.e**


	5. Chapter 5: London Bridge- Jilly

**We don't own Black Butler or the characters. Just Nichole... Jilly**

* * *

I raised my hand and Ciel let out an exasperated sigh. "What is it?" Ciel said in an annoyed tone.

"Um... Where are we going?" I ask, making Ciel sweat-drop.

"I am going to work and you will stay in the carriage." Ciel said, trying to retain himself because of how young I am. I sigh and nod, not wanting to break my promise. We stay silent the rest of the ride there. When the carriage stopped, Sebastian opened the door for Ciel, and closed it when Ciel got out. I sat there, waiting for Ciel and Sebastian to return, when I looked out the window. I saw a man with a jack-in-the-box. _Ooh. That looks fun! _I thought, watching it pop out of the box. _I'll... leave Ciel a message! It will say that I wanted to look at a toy!_ I looked and found some paper and a pen. On the paper, I wrote:

**_Dear Ciel, _**

**_I have gone out to look at a toy. I will most likely be back before you are._**

**_Love,_**

**_Nikki_**

**_P.S. You should call me Nikki. Nichole reminds me of bad people._**

I nodded in satisfaction, placed the note in my seat, and ran down the ally that the man was in. I looked around to see a doll shop. I squealed with delight and ran towards it. I ran in through the door and saw the jack-in-the-box. I looked at the man and he stared back.

"Hello Miss." he said in a robotic voice. "Are you interested in anything here?" he asked. I nodded my head looking around.

"I love them all!" I squealed in delight, making the store owner chuckle.

"Thank you." he said, smiling evilly. "But their beauty is in no way a comparison to yours. Could I make you a doll?" The man asked politely. I nodded and smiled. He lead me into a room. Then, I got knocked out.

* * *

**Ciel's P.o.V.**

* * *

"Good job, Sebastian." I praised the demon who had just taken out a whole mafia in 30 second.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt." Sebastian replied, bowing and opening the door to the carriage. I gasped and took the note in my hands.

"Dear Ciel. I have gone out to look at a toy. I will most likely be back before you are. Love, Nikki. P.S. You should call me Nikki..." I read aloud to the demon who's eyes were now wide with surprise. My voice trailed off towards the end, but I screamed, "Nichole!" while tears splattered on the page after a few moments. "I told you to stay here!" I threw the letter on the floor of the carriage and said "Sebastian, this is an order. Find Nichole!" as I showed my hidden eye that now glowed a light violet.

"Yes, my lord." he replied, bowing lowly with a demonic smile tugging at the edges of his lips. _I've already lost your sister! Why on Earth would you think that it would be okay for you to disappear too?! _I scream in my head. With that, we set off to find Nichole.

* * *

**Store owner's P.o.V.**

* * *

"Build her up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay. Build her up with wood and clay, my fair lady." I sing as the young girl regains consciousness. "No... Build her up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steal. Build her up with iron and steel, my fair lady. 'Wait... that's not right' I said to myself." I smiled at her and sang, "Build her up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build her up with silver and gold, my fair lady." The little girl stares with wide eyes, but doesn't scream. "'What's wrong?' I wonder." I say, wondering. She shakes her head and cries silently. **DING~** the front door alarms of someone's presence. I grab my jack-in-the-box and head up to find a boy and a man. Perhaps a father and son shopping trip.

"Where is she?" the boy asks in anger, looking at a light pink and lavender striped sock on the floor with tears in his eyes. I only chuckle.

"'It's pointless' I say." I tell the two men. "'She's almost ready' I say."

"I'll ask one more time." the young boy says, hand on his eye patch, "Where is she?!" I chuckle and disappear, to them.

* * *

**Nichole's P.o.V.**

* * *

"Ciel?" I whisper in confusion after hearing someone yell. It sounded like him, but it couldn't be, could it? Maybe. It's worth a try. "CIEL!" I scream with all my might, hoping he'll hear me. "CIEL! SEBASTIAN!" I scream, tears streaming down my face. I was scared. Scared to death. Who wouldn't be?

"Nikki?!" I hear Ciel reply, knowing he yelled but only hearing it as a faint sound. "Nikki! Where are you?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT ITS DARK AND I'M SCARED! HELP ME PLEASE!" I reply, crying again. His song crept me out. What was it supposed to mean? Build her up? Was he talking about me? "CIEL! I THINK HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I scream, scared for my life. Just then, the store owner bursts through the door.

I shudder as he sings "Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady." repeatedly. I cry, unable to speak.

Suddenly, Sebastian appears in the doorway and sings, "Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away. Silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady." he unstraps me and picks me up with ease. Ciel is in his other arm, complaining to himself.

"Wait," I say, making everyone freeze. "How did you know I was here?" I ask, making everyone sweat drop.

"Because you're like your sister." Ciel says, making me think about what he meant. While I was doing that, Sebastian ran out of the room and the shop. It started raining and my other sock had fallen off, so my feet were cold. Sebastian put us in the carriage and we started the somewhat long journey home. "Why would you run off like that?" Ciel asked, looking at me. I played with my thumbs and answered.

"I saw a jack-in-the-box and I was all alone. I went to ask if he wanted to play with me, but he disappeared. I found a doll that looked like Ellie in that shop, so I wanted to get it, forgetting that I didn't have money." I rambled on. Ashamed, I looked out the window. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. "But it taught me not to trust toys." I said with a smile making Ciel sweat-drop.


	6. Chapter 6: Viscount of Druitt- Jilly

**We don't own any of Black Butler... Jilly wrote this one! I have three storied that I try to update daily, so... check them out, please! I would be so happy!  
Sorry for the short chapter... I'll try to make it up later with a totally random chapter...**

* * *

"Miss Nichole, yes?" Mey-Rin said, entering my room with another box that contained clothes.

"Leave it on the bed." I reply, looking at myself in the mirror. I hold scissors to my hair, ready to cut it to my shoulders.

"Mistress Nikki." Sebastian says, taking the box from Mey-Rin and entering my room. "If you cut your hair, you'll resemble your sister to much." he warned, setting the box on my bed.

"So." I say, about to cut all my h

air off. "I don't need this bird's nest! Ellie had perfect hair" I say, throwing the scissors on the ground. go to pick up the scissors, but cut my finger and bump my head. "Ow! Ouch!"

"Oh dear." Sebastian said, picking me up in one arm and grabbing the scissors in the other. He sets the scissors on the make-up table and carries me to a different room. He puts a Band-Aid on my finger and an ice-pack on my head. He carries me back to my room.

"Um... Thank you." I say, now curious about the dress.

"You're welcome." he replies, stopping in the doorway and adding "We will be attending a party this afternoon." before walking out.

"A party?" I ask myself, removing the lid to find a beautiful dress. I put on the strapless magenta knee-high poufy dress that had an assortment of fake flowers lining the top of the dress along with thigh-high white socks, fingerless white-satin gloves, black high-heels, and a flower clip that I put on top of a high-bun made of my annoying hair. I leave my bangs down though. I put on magenta-jeweled earrings and a matching chocker-collar. I step out into the hallway, greeted by Ciel who is dressed in a black suit with dress shoes. I noticed that we were almost the same height, though Ciel was a little bit taller. I pout a little, looking to see that my high-heels are about 6" tall.

"Nikki," he says, almost sadly, "may we ask if we can use you to help our work?" He sighs and looks down. Sebastian is standing behind Ciel, worry in his strange red eyes. I didn't want to see my older cousin like tis. Especially because he was Ellie's fiancé. I had to make him not worry about me and my clumsiness.

"Of course!" I say cheerfully letting a grin spread across my small face. "But I have one question." Ciel nods and I ask, "What do I have to do?" Ciel and Sebastian sweat-drop at my stupidity.

"You shouldn't just agree to stuff you know..." he begins lecturing, but stops himself. "Anyways, you have to try to get the Viscount of Duitt's attention." Ciel explains as calmly as he can. "It will be dangerous though." I nod, understanding.

"I'll still do the job." I say, wanting to make Ciel proud of me.

"You have to try to get him to take you to a room, alone, okay?" Ciel asks. I gulp, but nod, agreeing to his plan. _If I can be of any use, I'll do what he asks of me. I need to help my dear cousin. Lizzie would have. I have to be strong like big sister Elisabeth._

* * *

**Time warp: Druitt's party**

* * *

"Viscount?" I ask, walking up to the man that Ciel said was the Viscount. He turned and looked surprised.

"Hello, milady." he says bowing and kissing my gloved hand. I simply give him a bored expression. "Not entertained?" he asked knowingly. I nodded.

"I can't find anything exciting to do here." I say, proving his point. I pick at my exposed fingernails, trying to show no emotion. He nods, and I can see that I'm not going to win this easily, so I resort to Plan B. I start crying, silently. I allow the tears that I've been hiding to slide down my cheeks.

"What's wrong milady?" the Viscount asks with concern. I add in a few fake hiccups, to make my crying more realistic. He raised his eyebrow and asked another question. "Are you hurt milady?" I shake my head.

"I recently lost my sister and have been living with another family so that my family can't hurt me." I say, sobbing. Running out of truths to tell, I lie. "I don't know what to do because he never seems to worry about me." I lie, just rambling on now. I say anything that comes to mind.

"Come this way, milady." the Viscount says, placing a light hand on my back. I can tell he's smirking, though I don't look up. "I'll show you something entertaining, and I can guarantee that he'll be worried and you'll be happy." _Ciel, I'm counting on you. Please. _

_"_Are we there yet?" I ask, eyes closed like the Viscount told me to do. I know we went up a few staircases and turned right a bunch. Then, we turned left a few times, though I don't know the order. If it comes to worst case scenario, I'll jump out a window.

"Almost. Okay. Open your eyes." the Viscount said.

"It's dark..." I say, slowly falling asleep from a new fatigue that is overcoming me. "I'm... so... tired..." I say, yawning. It was hard to stay wake, but I knew that I had to. "This... isn't... enter... taining... at... all..." I whisper, falling to my knees

"Not yet, at least." he said, obviously smiling a wide grin. From ear to ear most likely.

"Just... don't... hurt... me... please..." I plea in my last seconds of consciousness. _I'm sorry Ciel. I'm sorry Lizzie. I failed. Just please, find me like last time. Just this last time. Please._


	7. Chapter 7: The auction- Jilly

**We don't own any of Black Butler, and I am basing most of this on the anime, so... yeah... Jilly wrote this chapter.**

* * *

"...two different colored eyes makes her more valuable. She is a prize you should buy. Can we start the bidding at 500 pounds?" I hear the Viscount say as I regain consciousness. _More valuable? What kind of scheme is he plotting? _I think, remembering my mother's harsh words. _'You and your stupidity! Elizabeth is perfect and in a perfect relationship! You are imperfect! You are impure!' She screamed this at me the day I had stained my eye._ I tune back into the bidding, and hear the most shocking thing ever. "5,000 pounds? Do we have 6,000 pounds? 6,000! 7,000 for the young lady with the magical eyes? 7,000!" It kept going up. All I had to do is call Ciel or Sebastian, right? Why was it so hard? Why did I want to hear the top price? I can't though. Here goes nothing.

"Sebastian. Ciel." I say in a groggy voice. "I'm not entertained at all. Come pick me up." I can tell that everyone stares at me with wide-eyes as I speak so uncouthly, even though I had a blind fold on. I hear some gasps and screams as something weird happens.

"Where did the lights go?" I hear a lady scream in fear. I smile and laugh a little.

"Someone! Grab the girl!" some man screams as I chuckle some more.

"As you wish." I hear Sebastian say in a calm voice. After that, I hear a heavy metal door open and I am thrown over a shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Ciel asks, obviously being carried by Sebastian.

"Yes." I reply, wiggling a little so that I am comfortable. "I am a little bit numb though." I admit, not able to move my legs. I hear glass break and felt cold wind flying around us. "Why did he jump?" I ask, glad that Sebastian is holding the hem of my skirt against my leg.

"It was more efficient." Sebastian said as he landed. I nodded as Sebastian set Ciel on the ground to open the door. He sat me on a seat, and Ciel sat across from me. When we began moving, Ciel untied me.

"More valuable...?" I asked in a hushed voice, not talking to anyone in particular. I place my hand on my eye that is covered with my bangs, and slowly fall asleep, only staying conscience long enough to realize that Ciel has placed his blazer on me, trying to keep the chilly winter air from me. When I start to regain consciousness, I hear three people bickering back and forth.

"You guys have the one who killed Elizabeth here!" a female, obviously my mother, shouted. "I will not allow her to live!"

"How can you stand to say such things about your daughter?!" Ciel countered, his voice raised with frustration. "She may have been there when Elizabeth died, but so was I! Nichole is still a child and she tried to sacrifice herself to the beast! She jumped in front of the person, but he got Elizabeth! She tried to kill the man!" Ciel was furious as I got out of the carriage with Ciel's blazer hanging off of my shoulders. Everyone looked at me. I saw four people, not including Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard who stood in the back.

"Mom? Dad?" I ask in confusion, rubbing my eyes. Sebastian led me over so that he was on my right and Ciel was on my left. "Why are you two here? I don't mean to be rude or anything... but why?" I ask.

"Why are you here?" my father countered, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be dead? Did you just lie to us? Did you lie to other people? Are you just as stupid as your sister?" he asked, making my head spin.

"ELLIE WASN'T STUPID!" I screamed as the last question sunk in. I balled my hands into fists and gave him a death-glare. The man who just insulted my sister and the woman who would kill me because I witnessed my sister's death started laughing.

"I apologize, but the young masters will be headed to bed now. You see, it's very late. Goodnight." Sebastian said, leading me and Ciel inside. The two grown-ups stopped laughing and glared at us. Sebastian was very uncomfortable with his master receiving glares, so he hurried us all inside and closed the door. He huddled the other workers together and whispered something to them. They all nodded and walked in different directions.

"Time for a bath, yes?" Mey-Rin asked, leading me to my room after Sebastian took Ciel's blazer. I nodded and yawned. When we reached the room, Mey-Rin ran the water and undressed me. I climbed into the massive porcelain bowl filled with steaming water. I only remember being in for a minute when a reck smashed through the window, sending pieces of shattered glass all over the room, leaving me with some cuts. Mey-Rin rushed in with two fluffy white towels and a robe. I jumped out of the bath, slipping because of the water on my feet. Mey-Rin caught my hand that flew up. She wrapped my body in one towel and my hair in another. She handed me the robe and I put it on as we ran. There were slippers at the door that I put my feet in.

"What's going on?" I asked, scared out of my whits. My eyes nervously flickered around us, making sure we wouldn't be ambushed.

"Your parents are attacking the house, yes." Mey-Rin responded, pulling two hand-guns from her apron. She stood behind me, and Sebastian ran out, carrying Ceil who was still in his tuxedo. He peered back at me and Mey-Rin as we stumbled down the hall. The thing that made us all scream was that right as I passed a window, a rock was thrown in it, glass cutting my right side and the rock hitting my shoulder.

"Nikki!" Ciel called back, making Sebastian turn. I was kneeling down, holding my shoulder which was broken, and Mey-Rin was crouched net to me. Sebastian ran back and grabbed Mey-Rin's torso. Mey-Rin cradled me in her arms as I cried. My fluffy white robe was now half-stained in my crimson-red blood. "Please stay with us." Ciel pleaded as I became dizzy and tired. "Sebastian!" Ciel cried to his butler.

"Nikki, I can help you in a few more seconds. Mey-Rin, grab that black bag." Sebastian ordered. I heard the door slam open and felt cold wind blow on me, making me shiver. "Finny! Bard! You two are up front!" Sebastian ordered. I was set on a cushion and something was dabbing at my now bare arm, torso, and leg. My torso was partially covered by the towel, and the left side of the robe was still in place, so I wasn't nude. Something started wrapping my arm and leg, and later, my torso. Unable to wear the shredded robe, so Ciel lend me his blazer, which was basically the same size as the short robe. I laid my head on Mey-Rin's lap and she played with my tangled hair. I soon fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Alois Trancy- Jilly

**I don't own any of Kuroshitsuji... I wish I did! Anyways, Jilly is writing this chapter. Don't be angry with Lilly... She's at her sister's house... and she has a bunch of stories... Check out our crossover on her profile, _Two are Safer __than__ One_... Here's the story. :P**

* * *

When I woke up, we were still in the carriage. I was laying on Mey-Rin's lap, Ciel sat across from me, Sebastian to his side. The only difference was the time. I couldn't quite tell if it was early dawn or late dusk, but the sky was a dark magenta... or was it a red that faded to dark purple that turned to gray? I didn't know. How could I see through that tiny slit of a window anyways.

"Are you awake or dead?" Sebastian teased, a small smirk appearing on his face. I rolled my eyes and moved a little bit. I let out a small groan when most of my body felt like I had just shaved the skin off.

"Both?" I answered, unsure of the answer myself, though I knew he was teasing. Ciel gave me a worried look when I nearly cried as I sat up. I whimpered whenever there was a small bump that made me jump into the air. I looked and noticed that Ciel was still wearing his tuxedo... well, most of it. I looked down at the blazer that went to about the middle of my thighs. Mey-Rin had covered my legs with the towel that used to hold my wet hair, which was now dry. "Where are we going?" I asked after about five minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"We are going to the... Trancy Estate." Ciel said, shivering as he mentioned Trancy. "We will ask Alois if we can sleep there until a new Phantomhive Estate is built." Ciel said, fidgeting with a handkerchief. I let out a small sigh and rested my head on the cushioned head-rest (pretty self explanatory...). Minutes later, Finny appeared at the door and opened it, revealing a mansion about the same size as Ciel's, if not smaller. Ciel and Sebastian walked right up and knocked on the door. I stood behind Ciel, the same way I had when first arriving at the Phantomhive Estate, and Mey-Rin was behind me. A man who resembled Sebastian answered the door.

"Earl Phantomhive. Sebastian." he greeted, bowing slightly. He peered at me with his honey colored eyes through a pair of glasses. "Might I ask who she is?" the butler asked making Ciel tense up. I peeked around him again, and this time, there was a boy, about Ciel's age, with blonde hair behind the butler.

"Claude, who's behind Ciel?" the boy asked the butler, or Claude. Claude looked at the boy and bowed. "That didn't answer my question." the boy said impatiently, tapping his foot on the marble floor and crossing his arms.

"I'm afraid I do not know, your highness." Claude replied after a moment. My eyes probably grew twice their size when Claude mentioned the words '_Your highness_'. I nearly stepped around Ciel before he stopped me.

"His butler, Claude, just calls him that. He's not real royalty. Just a young earl like myself. He is Alois Trancy." Ceil said, his voice gaining more venom until he nearly spat the young boy's name.

"Oh." I said, feeling idiotic. I slightly blushed stepping back behind my cousin. Sebastian looked down at my pale face that now had rosy cheeks. He sighed and looked back at the two inside the house.

"This is Nichole Milford. Her older sister, Elizabeth, has recently been taken by Grell. My young lord has been caring for her, since they are cousins and her family isn't very fond of her." _Nice save. _I thought. "Her parents have nearly killed her twice now and are burning down our second mansion. She has lost lots of blood and has a broken shoulder. Her family's and the Trancy's past doesn't meet up, so we were hoping to seek refuge here." Sebastian admitted to the boy, Alois, who now had teary eyes. "Oh, and she's only 8." Sebastian added, looking down at my small frame that clung to Ciel like a leach.

"Get four rooms ready, Claude." Alois ordered in the same tone Ciel usually used when talking to Sebastian. The butler hesitated a moment, but listened when Alois said the same thing that Ciel said. "This is an order."

"Yes, your highness." Claude replied, bowing so low that he nearly face-planted into the marble floor. With that, Claude disappeared and a maid with white hair and one eye cover with a bandage walked into the room.

"Hannah." he said as we entered the room, gaining the beautiful woman's attention. "Get a dress for mistress Nichole." She nodded and walked out of the room. She returned minutes later with a large white box.

"Please follow me, mistress." she said with the box in her hands. I nodded and followed her as she walked up the stairs. Mey-Rin followed close behind, probably one of Sebastian's orders. She led us to a room and set the box in Mey-Rin's hands. I looked at the dark green dress made from velvet that went to my knees. White fluff was around the hem, the wrists of the long sleeves, and to off the shoulders collar. There was a pair of mid-thigh white socks, a small green velvet bow for my hair, a pair of black high-heels, emerald earrings, a green velvet chocker collar necklace, and a emerald ring. I put on a grateful smile and I walked downstairs, followed by Mey-Rin.

"Oh, you look lovely!" Alois exclaimed as I skip/walked the happiest I could with a limp next to Ciel. I smiled and blushed a little, looking down at the crème-colored marble that was supposed to be a floor.

"Thank you." I replied, shyly, but happily. Who wouldn't be? A sweet, handsome earl just complimented me. Ciel tried to contain the shudder that wanted to take control of him, but let a little escape. Then, the phone rang. Sweet Hannah went to answer it. She looked a little confuse and handed the phone to her master who had a conversation with the person. Alois waved me over and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I ask, wondering who it could be. My ears nearly bled when the person on the opposite end of the phone screamed, a little too loud if you ask me and my deafness.

"**_MY SWEET PRINCESS OF A SISTER! YOU'RE NOT DEAD! THANK THE GODS! WHERE ARE YOU?! DID CIEL KIDNAP YOU?! I SWEAR, HE JUST WANTS ALL OF MY LITTLE SISTERS' CUTENESS ALL FOR HIMSELF! IT'S NOT FAIR! YOUR MINE! I WILL GET YOU BACK! I SWEAR I WILL! JUST TELL ME WHERE HE'S HOLDING YOU HOSTAGE! I'LL BE THERE ON THE FASTEST SPANISH HORSE THERE IS! AND THEN I'LL FLY ON AN EGAL'S BACK! AND THEN, I'LL SAVE YOU AND WE WILL GO TO AN ISLAND THAT IS FULL OF MERMAIDS, FAIRYS, UNICORNS, AND OTHER_**_** PRINCESSES!**" _By this time, everyone in the oversized house was gathered around the phone that sat on the table. The three children enjoyed Green Tea and the two earls sent the occasional glances at poor Nichole as the listened to her older brother, Edward, rant on about useless things. Finally, he shut up and she spoke to him.

"How did you find where I was staying?" I asked, in concern that my parents would raid in. "And other than that, shut up about your fantasies. You sound homosexual. I don't like it."

"**_I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T REALLY FIND YOU THOUGH! I JUST CALLED EVERY RICH PERSON I KNEW AND DIDN'T KNOW! AND I'M NOT HOMOSEXUAL! I'M HETEROSEXUAL! DON'T WORRY! I LOVE WOMAN! AND WHERE ARE YOU?! ARE YOU WITH THAT KAWAII SISTER THIEF?! WHY DOES HE ONLY ATTACK ME?! GOD DAMN THAT RICH BASTARD FOR FALLING IN LOVE WITH BOTH OF MY SISTERS!_**" he rambled on. I fell asleep on the floor by Ciel and Alois, who I think fell asleep after me, while the moron of a brother I have was rambling on about stupid stuff... Oh well!


	9. Chapter 9: Work- Jilly

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I am pissed off at my cousin though. FIVE CHAPTERS?! Really Lilly? ~sweat-drop~ Anyways, here is the fifth chapter in a row that Jilly has wrote... ENJOY! Sorry for the short chapter. :P**

* * *

I wake up in the room that I changed in last night before my homosexual brother called me. I should cut all connections with him.

"Mistress Nichole? Are you up, yes?" Mey-Rin asked from the doorway. She was carrying another box with another dress in it.

"Yes. Please come in." I said. She stepped inside of the room and closed the door behind her. "I'm ready to change." I told her, starving and tired. She simply nodded and changed me into an orchard-colored long sleeved silk dress that went to my knees, cream knee-high socks, brown high heels, and an orchard-colored hair bow that was at the top of my braided hair. I followed Mey-Rin down the hallway and staircase. We finally reached a room, that looked like it was the dining room, that Alois and Ciel were already eating at.

"Ah! Nichole! You're up!" Alois said, since he saw me first. I looked at the young earl at one end of the table and then the other.

"Good morning, Nichole." Ciel greeted, which was a lot compared to the silent treatment.

"Good morning Alois and Ciel." I said semi-cheerfully as I took a seat in front of beautiful scones. I took a chocolate and strawberry scone and with one bite, I could tell that they were Sebastian's. "Do you have any work today, Ciel?" I asked the boy.

"I'm afraid that today would not be a good day to accompany us, Miss Nichole." Sebastian said from behind me. I let out a sigh and continued to eat. I already knew that they would both call it dangerous.

"I don't think that is possible to avoid, actually." Ciel said surprising everyone. "We made need her... child view in this request." Ciel explained himself. Sebastian thought for a moment before nodding.

"That is true. I suppose that you **will **be accompanying us after all." Sebastian said before slithering over to Ciel's side. He whispered something to his master, and Ciel nodded. "I will prepare the carriage." was Sebastian's reply. Then, he disappeared from the room. Claude took his place.

"Claude. We have something to... prepare." Alois told his butler who nodded.

"Yes, your highness." was Claude's reply. "Hannah. Come clear plates." Claude ordered the young woman who nodded and obeyed. I looked at her sorrowfully and she tried to give me a smile that would convince me that she was happy. It didn't work.

"Your ride is ready, my lord and mistress Nichole." Sebastian informed us from the doorway. We both stood up and followed him to the front of the mansion. I was about to walk into the carriage when I stopped.

"Can I ride up front?" I asked the butler who chuckled and shook his head. "Please." I begged the heartless man who refused. He picked my up by my torso and sat me on a cushioned bench. I moped around and pouted for a while before Ciel let out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you going to be miserable the whole way there?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head, but I didn't grow any happier. "You can barely stay out of trouble while in here. How much trouble do you want to be in?" he asked.

"None." I said as I let out a sigh. I immediately sat up strait and stared at the parallel seat with a blank face. "Where are we going?" I asked Ciel. By now, I think he figured out that I would **never **ask before we left.

"You will follow me to the Undertaker. We need to collect data about Veronica and Diana's death. They were brutally murdered two days ago." Ciel informed me. I made a sour face.

"Can I stay in here for this one?" I asked. Ciel sighed and shook his head, tick-mark throbbing on his temple. "But, Ciel." I whined to the annoyed earl. "They were **brutally **murdered. I don't want to see that!" I complained. He let out a small chuckle and sighed.

"Can't you ever just go easy on me?" he asked me, trying not to show his anger, but he kinda failed... miserably.

"Yeah. During the ball." I pointed out. I didn't dare say that I went easy on him during the doll shop, because he was really mad at me for a while.

"Yes. I guess. But you were in a cage. Come on, Nichole." Ciel teased. I hunched over with my elbows on my knees and my hands supporting my head. I glared at my elder cousin for a moment before thinking of something.

"Why would you need a 'child's view' on a murder?" I asked, remembering Ciel's excuse. Ciel let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back in his chair. "Or did you just want to keep my cuteness all to yourself?" I snickered.

"I... need a child's view... because..." Ciel started, most likely searching for some reason. "children are possible suspects." he came up with after a minute. My eyes widened.

"A child killed someone?!" I asked in surprise. "They must have done something bad to the child if they got killed brutally. Wow. Wait, what does this have to do with me?" I ask.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, but we're here." Sebastian said, opening the door. Ciel crawled out and I followed him. "Now, please follow our regular routine." Sebastian said. Ciel and I waited for a moment, and then the building began to shake with laughter. Ciel walked in, dodging the falling sign, with me behind him.


	10. Chapter 10: The Undertaker- Jilly

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I was ****hoping**** that a certain SOMEONE ~cough~ Lilly ~cough~ would write this chapter, but NOOOOO. Anyways, Jilly wrote this chapter. Love you all. Ask the characters any question you can think of. Reminder, this is the sixth chapter that I've written in a row. Feel guilty Lilly...**

* * *

We walked into the building and I saw coffins, a creepy butler, and a creepy guy with long white hair. The white haired dude was wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Well, hello. Can I size you for a coffin, dear? Or will it be one of you two?" he asked making me hide behind my cousin. He turned his attention to Ciel. "What can I do for you?" he asked my annoyed cousin.

"We're here for information on the Veronica and Diana case." Ciel said. The man nodded. "We would like to see the corpses, if you would." he said. The man chuckled and started walking away.

"Right this way, Ciel. But, they may be too much for the child." he warned my stubborn cousin who let out an exasperated sigh as he pulled me into a room. I stumbled behind him and tripped a few times.

"I think we will have to size you for a coffin after all, Nichole." Sebastian snickered as I fell again and began rubbing my lumpy head. I looked at him for a moment in confusion and he sighed.

"Why would we do that, Mr. Sebastian?" I asked the annoyed butler. Sebastian sweat dropped as Ciel pulled me the rest of the way into the room. "Ciiieeeellllll." I whined as I fell again.

"Why is the little girl here, Ciel?" the white-haired man asked. Ciel let out an exasperated sigh and the man chuckled.

"She's here because I told her to come, Undertaker. Why that is is none of your concern. Just show us the corpses." Ciel replied as I dusted off my dress. The white haired man snickered and pulled off the lid to a coffin. I covered my mouth and turned away after one glance at the blood and flesh.

"If that were a child's work... that's not a child's work. Trust me." I said in between gags. "Can I go now?" I asked my cousin who let out a sigh, but nodded. I ran out of the room, falling every three seconds. Sebastian snickered for a while.

"Sebastian. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble. I'll be out in a moment." Ciel said. Sebastian sighed but bowed, which is all I saw before I ran out of the building, hitting my head on the fallen sign. Sebastian snickered at me and I glared at him.

"In such a rush to get out that you had to crawl?" Sebastian teased. I glared at him and he offered me a hand as he continued to snicker. I looked at the hand and he let out a sigh. He took his hand away and I was proud for a minute until he picked me up by my waist.

"Sebaaassssstttiiaaannn!" I whined as he lifted me up. "I could get up if I waaannntttteeeedddd to." I said, flailing my arms and legs around like a bird. Sebastian just snickered at my feeble attempts.

"But, my lady. You might get cut with glass." Sebastian said in a false caring voice. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" he teased. I crossed my arms over my chest and sulked for a minute. Okay, it was like five seconds.

"Sebastian! Look! Since you're here, lets go see it!" I said, squirming out of his grasps and running towards a little shop. I heard his footsteps behind me and stopped in front of the glass where I was looking at a stuffed cat animal with fluffy white fur. "Can I get it?!" I squealed to the butler.

"I'm afraid not, my lady. We don't have any money and we must get back to master Ciel." he replied, slight snicker in his voice. I crossed my arms and stomp my foot. Sebastian smirked and picked me up.

"Sebastian! Not fair! Don't just pick me up like that!" I wailed as he carried me back to the carriage. "Why did Ciel really bring me out here? Those corpses were just meat and blood." I said, rambling on about random stuff.

"Do you intend for me to answer those?" Sebastian asked me with a smirk. I thought for a moment and shrugged as he walked over to the carriage. He opened he door and set me on the padded leather bench. Then, Ciel walked in and we began our journey back to the Trancy estate.

"Ciel. Why did you drag me out to see that pile of meat?" I asked the disgusted 13 year old. He looked at me for a moment before turning his attention to the window.

"I needed to see your reaction. I mean, listen closely." he said, gaining my full attention. "Valerie and Diana." he said. I gagged for a second an my face turned a light green, I think. "See. Your reaction will show me that any witnesses will become sick." he told me. I nodded slightly.

"Well, that wad definitely gruesome. I think I saw their hearts." I said, paling. Ciel chuckled and I remembered my question. "Why did you drag me along though. Couldn't you have taken Finny or Mey-Rin?" I asked. He sighed.

"I didn't want you and Bard destroying the Trancy estate." he replied bluntly. I gasped and acted hurt, but I kinda suck at acting... really bad... Ciel smirked at me.

"Why I'd never." I said in the best 'I'm a proper rich person and you offended me' tone that I could. Ciel looked at me in a weird way and I gave him the same look... well, I tried to.

"We're here." Sebastian said, bowing as he opened the door. Ciel stepped out and I was right behind him when I saw something more repulsive than the coffins of meat and blood... Edward.


	11. Chapter 11: Visitors- Jilly

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. It feels like I'm the only one writing the story anymore. ;-; Go tell Lilly to write another chapter for me because she wont listen to me. This was written by Jilly. xoxo Sorry for the short chapter. I'm on vacation but I will continue to write for you all.**

* * *

"NICHOLE! MY POOR SWEAT SISTER WHO HAD BEEN TAKEN HOSTAGE BY THIS KAWAII-STEALING EARL!" Edward wailed, swinging me around like a rag doll. "I WILL CALL THE MOTH WHO WILL GET THE GIANT EAGLE WHO WILL FLY US TO A MAGICAL ISLAND WITH PRINCESSES, UNICORNS, MERMAIDS, FAIRIES, AND OTHER MAGICAL CREATURES!" he wailed.

"SEB...TIAN...!" I screamed from the sickening position I was in. I heard a sigh and was pried away from my brother, with a few bruises. The butler didn't put me down until I was behind my cousin again.

"Mister Edward, I will have to ask you not to kill mistress Nichole." Sebastian said. Alois Trancy then walked out, Claude behind him like Sebastian to Ciel. There had to be something weird going on.

"Nicole! Ciel! You're back!" he cheered, skipping past Edward like he wasn't there. Being as dramatic as Edward was, he fell to his knees and disintegrated. I let out a giggle, seeing this. "Come quickly!" he cheered, pulling me by my wrist and running back to the house. Ciel was hot on our trails with Sebastian and Claude.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we ran through the back door onto a giant chess board. I gaped at the statues of all of the pieces and walked over to a pawn that was about twice my size.

"Claude. I want Nichole and Ciel. That is an order." Alois said, making me spin around. The golden eyed butler shot me a glance before smiling deviously and bowing lowly.

"Yes, your highness." he replied straitening back up. He turned to face me and I looked past him to my cousin who looked smug. I was lifted up by my waist and immediately started struggling.

"Please calm down, my lady." Sebastian said as he ran to Ciel. I froze for a moment before continuing to struggle. "What's wrong?" he asked, setting me down by my cousin again.

"I hate being man handled." I mumbled to the butler, crossing my arms over my chest. "And what does he mean by he wants us?" I asked, over my moment of pouting again.

"He wants us as slaves, I think." Ciel said, taking a sip of random tea. I looked back to Alois and saw Claude charging again. I started thinking about random stuff and the image of the 'Grell' beast popped into my mind. And then... he popped up in real life?

"Sebas-chan! I came to collect the girl's soul!" the red-headed beast said in a sing-song voice. I looked back and forth between both charging things before I realized that I was the girl and he wanted my soul.

"How would you take my soul?" I asked making everyone sweat-drop. Sebastian grabbed me and Ciel and ran back into the house and Grell followed us. "I don't understand what the thing means." I said.

"Hannah!" Sebastian called, ignoring me. The delicate looking female turned the corner and he threw me over to her. "Don't give her to Claude." he added while he set Ciel down gently.

"JERK!" I shouted. Sebastian smiled before throwing knives at Grell who pulled out... two pairs of scissors? Me and Ciel started laughing and Sebastian snickered.

"Will took away my death sickle and gave me a downgrade." Grell pouted. Sebastian threw some more knives that Grell dodged. Grell whimpered and I saw that Claude had thrown knives at his back.

"You are interfering with my orders, grim reaper." Claude said with venom dripping from his words. The red headed demon tried to get me again, being tackled by Sebastian.

"Oh, your still on top Sebas-chan!" Grell said happily. Sebastian sighed and another person popped up. He walked over and pinned me to the wall with a garbage-grabber thing. "Hi Will." Grell greeted.

"Shut up Grell. You failed again." Will replied coldly. He grabbed my arm and sighed. "Lets go now." he said, removing the claw from by my neck. Grell kissed Sebastian's cheek and we all disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12: I want her back- Jilly

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I hope you guys like this story. If any of you know Ouran, you should read some of my other stories. I have a lot of ideas for Ouran... Yeah... I also have one Fairy Tail and another Kuroshitsuji. Check them out, R&R, ask questions, and enjoy. As you most likely guessed, Jilly wrote this chapter.**

* * *

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked at the giant library. I walked over and tried to pick up a book, but got smacked. "Hey! You kidnapped me, remember?!" I yelled at the dark haired man.

"I don't see why she wanted you though." Will said. "She keeps an eye on the Phantomhive family, and she said she wanted you, so we were forced to get you. Why though?" It seemed like he was talking to himself now.

"Who?" I asked. "And you sound crazy." I added, making him sweat-drop. Then, there was a flash of white light and a beautiful woman appeared. "Ooh... You're pretty." I said to the white haired woman with purple eyes. Her dress was white and went to the floor, changing to a silver and her wings were pure white.

"Nichole. I want you to help me purify Ciel." a voice whispered in my ear. "I want her to be an angel." the same voice said, out loud this time. I saw that it belonged to the angel and my eyes widened.

"I can be an angel?" I asked. I squealed with delight when she nodded her head. Will sighed and led me through some doors and into a blinding room. "I can't see." I complained, shielding my eyes.

"You are to stay in this room until you can see." Will instructed. "This room will purify you to the point where you are an angel." With that, he slammed the door rather harshly and I sat in the room. And I waited. And I waited. And I waited. Then, finally, I felt pure, happy, and light hearted. I felt like an angel.

* * *

_(Ciel's P.o.V.)_

"They took Nichole." I whispered, feeling numb and lifeless. "Sebastian. Get Nichole back. I want her back." I said to the demon. He hesitated a moment and I became angry. "THIS IS AN ORDER! GET NICHOLE!"

"I would need some assistance if I am to get Nichole back." Sebastian said. Just then, Alois walked in and looked around the room. He frowned and I knew his next question, I just didn't want to hear it.

"Hey. Where's Nichole?" Alois asked. I crumpled to my knees and threw the damned eye patch at the demon's feet, looking up through blurry eyes. Sebastian sighed, but bowed. He had to obey my order.

"Yes, my lord." he said. "Alois, Nichole has been taken by grim reapers and I would like to ask for Claude's assistance in getting her back." Sebastian explained to the blonde rival. The boy looked touched and nodded.

"Claude!" Alois called, the butler replying by appearing in front of him. "Assist Sebastian in obtaining mistress Nichole. That is an order." he said, sticking his now glowing tongue out at the demon.

"Yes, your highness." Claude replied, bowing lowly. Minutes later, we were in a carriage. By we, I mean me, Sebastian, Alois, and Claude. The demons claimed to have tracked down where Grell would be next and we were on our way there. Actually, we were there in a few short minutes filled with silence. I had grown used to my cousin's childish rants on long rides. Now, the carriage just felt empty.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell cheered, jumping on the ticked off butler. "I know what you want, but I'm afraid that miss Nichole isn't going to be coming back. She's an angel now! And a cute one I might add." Grell got knocked off of the demon by a flash of light.

"Grell, you're still on my bad side." Nichole's familiar voice said in a pout. "CIEL!" she screamed, pouncing on me. "Guess what Ciel. You take too long. I'm an angel!" she cheered, jumping back a few meters. It was true. Her eyes were a light blue, her light blonde hair flowed into place around her new angel wings, and the smile on her face was almost blinding.

"You aren't supposed to be an angel until you die." I said, furrowing my brows. The young girl shrugged and began dancing around. I continued to be unaffected by her strange behavior, because it was normal for her. And I missed her.

"Who cares? Angela said that I was going to be her daughter at church and I'm excited!" she cheered, twirling so that her knee-length white silk dress flared out and showed where her knee-high white socks ended. Her shiny white shoes never touched the ground and her pure white wings never stopped moving.

"Who might Angela be, Nichole?" Sebastian asked. As if her name made her appear, which it probably did, another flash of white light appeared and vanished, leaving behind a woman with white hair and violet eyes. She looked familiar.

"Mommy! This is Ciel and Mr. Sebastian! They kept me safe!" Nichole cheered, flying into the woman's arms. The woman hugged Nichole and smiled at me. Not an 'I'm happy' smile. More like a 'I have the winning piece' smile.

"I have to thank you two, but we must go to the church." the girl, I believe her name is Angela, said. And with another bolt of light, they were gone. We all stood there for a moment before I turned to Grell.

"Get us to that church." I ordered the love-stricken maniac. "Do that, and you can have lunch with Sebastian." The red head smiled and loaded us into the carriage, taking the reigns. I will get Nichole back whether she is human, angel, demon, or any other form. I would get her back alive.


End file.
